Qoutes (Lost Galaxy 2014)
Image41.jpg|'Qoutes'' Qoutes from the P''ower Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film''. 'the Final Battle with Lord Metarex' *'Lord Metarex:' "That was your last shot Red Ranger. You may have the guts to take me down, but you're really starting to piss me off. For that, I will destroy you and your friends once and for all". *'Tony:' "You think you can have all of the power? You can take it all." - provoking Metarex. *'Lord Metarex:' "Once you will be destroyed, I will take control of Terra Venture and destroy you once and for all!" - boasting. *'Browne:' "Tony! No!" *'Will:' "It's too much of a risk! Don't Do it!" *'Tony:' "I'm sorry guys. It's the only sacrifice I have to make." - regretting from all his past mistakes. *'Browne:' "Don't be foolish Tony. Don't do it! Please! Just for ths sake of us. Our own team." *'Will:' "....And for the sake of Terra Venture." *'Gwen:' "....Even your brother!" - when reminding Tony of what if Jesse would've done if he made the choice to save the team. *'Lord Metarex:' "Why should you listen to them?" *'Tony:' "Not only they're my friends, they are my team! And we must stand together, to fight against evil, especially from the likes of you! Terra Venture is our home colony. You want to take it down, you'll have to go through all of us!" 'Tony and Gwen's Last Scene' 'The Rangers' Encounter with Furio for the Lights of Orion' *'Furio: '"Since you all came back to get this huh? There is no way you will have the lights!" *'Tony': "You will never defeat us! Even you have more power than us, we will stop you!" *'Furio': "Such lame heroic nonsense." *'Tony': "Tell your boss that he will NOT get the Lights of Orion. We're taking the power with us! If you want to have the Lights of Orion, you'll have to go through us and there is nothing you can do about it!" 'Devin asking the Rangers of the Galactabeasts to stop Serpentera and Lord Metarex' *'Devin: '"If only you guys had your Zords to stop Serpentera." *Tony: "Yeah, but the problem is, we don't have a Megazord." *Devin: "Yeah you do. Since you guys are the Lost Galaxy Rangers, why can't you summon the Galactabeasts to arise to form the Megazord to stop Serpentera?" *Tony: "The thing is Devin, when we first got the Quasar Sabers and everything, the Galactabeasts were nowhere to be found. I guess we just didn't managed. They must be on Mirinoi somewhere or maybe we'll have to wait a couple of years to retrieve them again. That depends." 'Metarex Meets Scorpius (at the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum)' *Scorpius: "In spite of your failures, I have decided to send someone to deal with the Rangers." *Metarex: "Let me guess? That 'spoiled brat' of a daughter you have?" *Scorpius: "And when she does, she will bring on reckoning upon Terra Venture and make the Power Rangers pay." *Metarex: "I can't let her take over my place!" Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Mischellany (Lost Galaxy 2014) Category:Qoute Pages (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan Film Series)